The present invention relates to a foldable training and exercise machine especially for home use and more particularly to an abdominal cruncher bench.
Body exercise, body building, body shaping, body fitness and removing of excess weight has become very popular among the public, Due to the fact that nowadays many of the public have spare time, a relatively large number of country clubs were established, and even a great number of fitness centres and body shaping institutions were opened. Such establishments are equipped with various body building and exercise machines. Among these there are known multi trainer machines which have several working stations and other small machines for training of one or two parts of the body, such as hands, legs, shoulders etc.
The ever growing conscience of the public concerning health and the importance of exercising the body brought to the market all kinds of domestic exercising machines, some of which are multi purpose while others have one or two functions, Such machines or apparatus are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,817,243, 4,226,415, 4,729,562 and 4,763,897. These machines and apparatuses are quite complex and of considerable size which makes some of them unusable as a domestic training apparatus.